Teaching children to properly clean themselves after a bowel movement is a constant challenge for parents. While many children learn to clean themselves using dry toilet paper, the use of moist wipes in conjunction with dry toilet paper has been largely ignored. Since the combined use of dry toilet paper and moist wipes provides the best cleaning, there is a need for a means of making both products conveniently available to children and to encourage proper usage.